1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns grease guns and specifically, ejector heads for dispensing grease applied to the head under predetermined pressure from an external supply. Such supplies are commonly contained in drums from which they are pumped by hand through a flexible hose to the ejector head.
2. Statement of Prior Art
In our Australian Pat. No. 243,546 we have described an ejector head of this type which relied upon a bleed screw valve for complete filling during use. The valve was unscrewed to bleed the low pressure chamber. The high pressure chamber and a barrel extending therefrom were separated from the low pressure chamber and in consequence could not be bled through the valve.
Operation of the valve made the ejector a two handed tool. The valve was messy in that it deposited grease on the surface of the ejector head. Similarly, the changeover valve which switched the head from low volume and high pressure operation to low pressure and high volume operation employed a screw feed valve which meant the ejector head required both hands for operation.
This invention seeks to provide an ejector head for single handed operations in which bleeding is conveniently and reliably achieved.